Picking Up Threads
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: 4 in my series. Phoebe is raped, and the tragedy leads to a new discovery
1. The Day The Clouds Came

The Clouds That Came Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Takes place about a week after my previous fic, you need to read it before this one go here to read. Andie isn't living with the girls, she's still living with Angela.

Phoebe was researching a paper in the library. It was almost 10 o'clock, and she was supposed to meet her sisters at P3 soon. Gathering up her books, Phoebe headed out to Prue's car, which she had borrowed for the night.

She was almost to the car, when she was grabbed roughly from behind, and pressed against the car. Her attacker slipped a blindfold on her and tied her wrists together behind her back, before dragging her into an alley behind the library.

Ignoring her pleas, he pinned her beneath him, and pushed her legs apart. Then he took off her pants and underwear. Holding her to the floor, he unbuckled his own pants and forced himself inside of her.

Phoebe fought back, managing to give her attacker one or two hard kicks. He got annoyed, and slapped her across the face. Still Phoebe fought, trying her best to undo her restraints. He kicked her in the ribs, then in the stomach. Then he stood over Phoebe and stuffed himself into her mouth. Phoebe pulled away, disgusted, but he pulled her face back and did it again. Once he had finished, he put his pants back on. By this point Phoebe had removed herself from the scene, and she felt like she was no longer there. She no longer felt pain, but she didn't feel anything else either.

Then he pulled out a knife, and traced Phoebe's face lightly with it. Then he slashed her cheek, letting the blood run freely down her face. He put the knife into her, and felt the blood running from between her legs. Then he went into a frenzy, stabbing Phoebe in the abdomen, over and over again. Finally the knife assault stopped. Putting the knife away, he punched her in the face and Phoebe felt her nose break. He continued punching and kicking her until she was unconscious.

He laughed softly before walking out of the alley, leaving Phoebe curled into the foetal position, unconscious.

It was 1am, and Prue and Piper were getting worried about Phoebe. She hadn't turned up at the club, and when Prue had astral projected home to see if she was there, she wasn't. They were now in Piper's office.

"Where could she be at this hour?" Prue asked, fretting. "The library closes at 10, that's why she was going to meet us then."

"She could have gone to Cole's." Piper suggested.

"Don't you think she would have called if she did?" Prue was now pacing the length of the room.

"Prue, please calm down, you're making me nervous."

"You nervous, what about Phoebe? What if something's happened to her?" Prue was on the verge of tears.

"She has her powers, and her martial arts, she'll be fine." Piper said, but it was more to reassure herself than Prue.

"I'm going to make sure she's OK. Can I take your car? I'm going to the library." Prue didn't wait for an answer, just picked up Piper's keys off her desk and left the room.

"Fine, I'll get Leo to take me home." Piper said to the empty office.

Prue drove as fast as she could without being arrested. She arrived at the library in 10 minutes. She was horrified to find that her car was still parked in the carpark. That meant that Phoebe was still here. But where? The library was closed, its doors locked and bolted.

Getting out of the car, Prue walked closer to her own car, and found Phoebe's books scattered across the ground. She looked around fearfully.

She saw the alley, and cautiously made her way inside, hands ready to throw anyone who surprised her. But then she saw Phoebe's jeans, and a moment later she saw her body.

Running over, her worst fear was realized. Phoebe's battered, broken, and naked form was laying there curled up in a foetal position in a huge pool of her own blood.

"Oh my God, Phoebe!" She quickly checked to make sure Phoebe was still breathing, sighing in relief when she confirmed that Phoebe was alive. Taking her jacket off, she covered her sister. "I'll be right back, Phoebe. I am going to call for help."

Prue stood up and was about to leave when she heard a faint noise. Listening hard, she heard it again. She turned around to find Phoebe awake, trying to say something.

Putting her ear close to Phoebe's mouth, Prue was able to hear her words.

"Prue. Don't leave me."

That was it for Prue, she gathered her sister gently in her arms and carried her to Piper's car. Laying her gently on the backseat, she covered her with a blanket, then got in the front seat and started up the car. Before driving anywhere, Prue turned to check on her baby sister. Phoebe was sleeping, seemingly peacefully. Prue gave a sigh of relief, then drove out of the carpark.

Halfway to the hospital, Phoebe woke up, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She had just had a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. It was a premonition of her attack. She saw herself being attacked and then raped and beaten. It was worse than the actual thing, because she was seeing it through different eyes. It was so rough, violent, cruel. Phoebe didn't understand how anyone could do such a thing.

She looked around – where was she? Then it registered that she was in a car – Piper's car.

Prue looked in the rear vision mirror and saw that Phoebe was awake, and soaked in sweat. She immediately pulled over and went to her.

"Phoebe sweetie?" she said when she opened the car door.

Phoebe looked at her sister for a moment, not recognising who it was. Then her vision cleared and she saw an angel. Her angel. Her oldest sister. "Prue." She whispered and Prue broke down. She gently gathered her sister in her arms and rocked her until both of them stopped crying.

When she stopped sobbing, Prue realised that her sister was limp in her arms. She frantically felt for a pulse, and let out a sigh of relief when she found it. She realised that Phoebe was just sleeping. Using her power, Prue levitated Phoebe enough to get out from under her, then she replaced her on the seat and got into the front, heading for the hospital.

When she got there, she ran into the emergency area and managed to say a few incoherent words. "Sister…Phoebe…rape…beaten…car"

The doctor on duty miraculously understood her, and signalled for a stretcher to be taken out to the car. He turned back to Prue, and found her lying at his feet, unconscious.

Two hours later Prue woke up in a hospital bed, and found Leo and Jack sitting on either side of her bed.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Jack looked up, as did Leo. "Prue, you're awake." Jack exclaimed.

Prue then remembered what had happened, and began getting out of bed.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Leo stopped her.

"I've got to see Phoebe…she was raped and beaten…" Prue was on the verge of tears again.

Jack hugged her tightly, and spoke into her hair. "Piper and Cole are with her. She'll be fine."

"No, no, you don't understand, I have to see her." Prue tried to get out of Jack's grasp.

"OK sweetie, I'll go see if you're allowed up." Jack left the room and came back moments later with a doctor.

"Ms. Halliwell, you gave us quite a scare." The doctor said. "but seeing as you are fine now, I have no reason to keep you here, you may leave as soon as you like." Then he exited to room, Prue's chart in hand.

Prue walked out of the room holding tightly to Jack. When the entered the corridor, she turned to Leo. "Where are they?" she asked.

Leo pointed the way, then followed her with Jack.

When she reached the waiting room, she found Piper and Cole both sitting, staring at the door.

"Piper." she breathed, then ran to her sister. They hugged for a long time, allowing each other to feel safe in their embrace.

Pulling away, she turned to Cole. "Any news?"

Cole shook his head. "They haven't told us anything."

At that moment a doctor came out looking for the family of Phoebe Halliwell. Piper answered. "We're Phoebe's family. I'm her sister, and this is her other sister.

"We need to go somewhere private to discuss Phoebe. If you would follow me please." She indicated a small room off the hallway of the waiting room.

Cole and Leo followed him into the empty room. Prue turned to Jack, "Thanks for being here for me." She said. "But I don't want you to hear the details. Go home and get some rest, I'll need your support later. I love you." Jack merely nodded, kissed Prue lightly on the lips, then hugged her and left. She then followed Piper into the empty room.

They sat down on an empty couch. Piper grasped Leo's hand and held it tightly.

"How is Phoebe?" Prue asked somewhat tremulously.

Hating to give news like this, the doctor sighed deeply, then began explaining, "Phoebe was raped, beaten and stabbed. She has sustained multiple contusions and abrasions. Her right arm, her nose and three of her ribs are fractured. She has a severe concussion and a deep gash on her left cheek. Internally, she has a badly torn cervix, which is being operated on as we speak. The surgeons are also closing the ten stab wounds in Phoebe's abdomen." The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "Phoebe lost a lot of blood. When she comes out of surgery she will be in intensive care."

"Can we still see her?" Piper asked, the look on her face could only be described as shock.

"Immediate family members only. I'm afraid that means that you two," she said, indicating Cole and Leo. "Cannot see Phoebe until she is out of intensive care." Cole didn't look happy about the arrangement and was about to protest, but was silenced by a steely glare from Prue. "This was a particularly brutal rape." The doctor continued. "Not only did the man rape her, but he apparently put a knife into her vagina, which would account for the cuts inside her cervix." Prue and Piper took a sharp intake of breath at this point. The doctor hated to go on, but she knew she had to finished telling them what had happened. "It would appear that he also forced her to perform oral sex on him, as she has seminal fluid in her stomach."

Piper and Prue were shock, as was Cole. They didn't understand how anyone could be so vicious. And to their baby sister no less. Leo was also shaken, but he found his voice and asked "What about disease?"

"We have checked her for any that will show up immediately. None have. We will treat her with a preventative course of antibiotics for those that take a few days to develop. She will need to come back in to be tested for AIDS in about 6 months and will need follow up testing on a regular basis after that. It could take several years for the HIV virus to develop."

Trying to process all the information, Piper asked quietly, "How long will it be before we can see Phoebe?"

"The surgery shouldn't take too much longer. I would say that she should be in an ICU room in a couple of hours at the most. There is one more thing that I need to tell you. Phoebe has suffered a tremendous amount of psychological trauma. I am going to recommend that she see a psychiatrist before she leaves the hospital. I strongly advise you to continue Phoebe's therapy once she leaves the hospital. Rape is an extremely hard thing to get over. She will need a lot of support from both of you." The doctor spoke directly to Prue and Piper.

"Thank you for your help. We will, of course, do what is best for Phoebe." Prue answered.

"If you will go back out to the waiting area, I will have a nurse inform you where Phoebe will be." The doctor said. She admired Piper's strength. She knew that this family was going to have it rough for quite some time. And since her other sister had found the girl, she knew it would fall on the shoulders of this sister to try and hold the family together.

After the doctor had left, the four of them sat in the room for some time. There were no words spoken. None were needed. They all knew what a task it would be to help Phoebe get over this rape.

About two hours later, a nurse informed them that Phoebe was in her room and that they could go in to see her. Leo kissed Piper, then he and Cole walked out into the waiting room.

When they got to the room they were horrified to see the extent of Phoebe's injuries.  Sitting down, they prepared themselves for a long night.

Prue moved her chair over to the side of the bed and held Phoebe's hand. She stroked Phoebe's hair until she started to doze off, her head laying on the side of the bed. Piper followed Prue's lead, laying her head on the other side of Phoebe.

They were both awakened by a loud screeching that came from the hospital equipment. The room was suddenly filled with people.

"Get them out of here." yelled a doctor.

A couple of nurses came up to the sisters and escorted them out of Phoebe's room

"Wh...What's going on?" Piper asked urgently

"Your sister is going into cardiac arrest. The Doctors will do everything that they can."

Turning to Prue again for support Piper cried in her big sisters embrace.

After 20 minutes the doctors came out of the room shaking their heads. Both Prue and Piper saw this and feared the worst. They saw the doctor that had original spoken to them after Phoebes surgery.

"Doctor what happened?" Prue asked 

"Your sister went into Cardiac Arrest."

"That sounds serious." Piper asked 

"It can be, especially with someone in Phoebe's condition. But she seems to be a fighter. We almost lost her on the table while she was in surgery, but we pulled her through."

"Thankyou." The doctor gave them a sympathetic glance, then walked away.

"Prue she can't die. I'll die if she does."

"I know Piper, I know."

They walked back into Phoebe's room.

Two days later, Prue and Piper were sipping coffee by Phoebe's bedside, which was now in a private room, Phoebe having been moved from the ICU the day before. Piper had gone home the day before, but Prue had basically told her that it would take more than a pack of wolves to get her to move from Phoebe's bedside. Phoebe hadn't been awake much in the past two days, only for one hour at a time. The doctors assured them that this was normal, and that Phoebe's body was just helping her recovered as quickly as possible.

Prue saw Phoebe start to move before she heard her groan. Glancing up, she said, "Phoebe! You're awake!"

In a soft voice, Phoebe queried, "Prue?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's me. Piper's here too."

"Here? Where is here?" Phoebe asked, looking around, obviously confused.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Prue asked, gently.

The events of the night rushed back to Phoebe all at once. Closing her eyes, tears escaping, she quietly said, "Oh God, no!"

Prue said nothing, just squeezed Phoebe's hand, remembering the sight of Phoebe's body lying in the alley.

Seeing Prue's anguish, Piper looked at Phoebe. "Honey, we are here for you. Whatever you need, just let us know. We will do everything we can to help you." Stroking Phoebe's hair, trying to comfort her in some small way, Piper asked, "Do you know who did this to you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "He blindfolded me. I never even heard him come up behind me." she collapsed into sobs.

Prue threw a look at Piper before gathering Phoebe in her arms, gently rocking her. "It's OK Pheebs, it's OK."

When Phoebe finally calmed down, Piper timidly asked her "How are you feeling?"

Trying to take a deep breath, Phoebe blanched at the pain. "Horrible. Everything hurts. What's wrong with me?"

Deciding to leave out the reason for the surgery for now, Prue responded, "Well, you were beaten pretty badly. You have a severe concussion, a broken arm, a broken nose, and three broken ribs. There's also a big cut on your cheek, it needed about ten stitches."

"Why does my stomach hurt?" Phoebe asked.

"You were stabbed Pheebs. The doctors had to close the stab wounds."

Seeing Phoebe grimace in pain again, Piper suggested, "Why don't we get you something for the pain? I'm sure that it will help you get some sleep."

Latching on to the idea that she might be able to escape the hell her reality had become, if only for a little while, Phoebe said, "Do you think it will knock me out? Please get me something then. I really don't want to be awake right now."

Piper left the room in search of the nurse.

The next morning Prue was the only one in Phoebe's hospital room, aside from Phoebe of course. They were both asleep, Prue with her head on her arms on Phoebe's bed and Phoebe's hand on Prue's head.

Phoebe moved slightly, and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Prue sleeping and tried not to wake her.

"Too late Pheebs. I'm awake." Prue raised her head and gave Phoebe a weak smile. They both knew that the other felt responsible for the rape, even though it had been neither's fault.

"Sorry for waking you."

"It's OK, it's not like I had a good sleep anyway."

"I did. Musta been those drugs, they were pretty powerful."

"That and the fact that Piper and I cast a spell to send you into a dreamless sleep."

"You did? I was wondering why I didn't have another nightmare."

Prue grasped Phoebe's hand. "How are you dealing honey?"

"I'm not sure. I still think this is all a bad dream, and soon I'm going to wake up. But I know it's not."

"You know, talking to a psychiatrist could help you get over this faster..." Prue said gently.

"No!" Phoebe interrupted so forcefully she jarred her ribs. Inhaling sharply in pain, she weakly continued, "I don't want to talk to anyone about this, let alone a complete stranger! Prue, don't make me!" She pleaded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Shhh, honey. It's okay." Prue said soothingly, stroking Phoebe's hair in a motion that had always calmed down a child Phoebe. "You need to calm down. You don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to. But I know it will help."

Phoebe fell silent, and played with the blanket. Then, without lifting her head, she asked "Where's Piper? And Cole?"

Prue paused a minute before answering, "Cole had to dodge some bounty hunters. Piper's with Leo. They're at the doctor's."

Phoebe looked up at this. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing Pheebs. Piper thinks she might be pregnant."

Phoebe smiled briefly, but then remembered what had happened and her smiled faded. "I might be pregnant." She said dully.

Prue didn't know what to say to that, so she stayed silent for a while. Then she lifted Phoebe's chin and said, "Honey, I know that you don't normally come to me, but I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need to talk."

Phoebe looked into Prue's eyes and saw the grief in them, "Thanks, Prue."

A doctor and a nurse walked into the room. "Hello ladies. How are you feeling today, Phoebe?" she said, studying Phoebe's chart.

"Sore." Phoebe responded.

"Yes, you will be sore for a while. The surgery went well. And I see that your vital signs are normal."

"Surgery? What surgery?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Well, as a result of the violence of the rape, you had some internal damage. The surgery repaired the damage."

"Oh." Phoebe said, not wanting to talk about the rape. She changed the subject, "When can I go home?"

Smiling at Phoebe, she said, "Well, I think that you should be able to go home in about a week. But you'll need to make sure you rest lots at home. You need to let those stab wounds time to heal. I would recommend that you see our psychiatrist, Dr…"

Phoebe protested, "I don't want to talk about it!"

The doctor sighed. "Well it is your decision. But it is better to talk about what happened. Perhaps you would like to talk to one of your sisters?"

Phoebe just shook her head, even though she could see that Prue was hurt.

"What about pregnancy?" Prue asked. "Is it possible that she could become pregnant?"

"Well, I take it you were on the Pill Phoebe?"

Phoebe nodded.

"Then there shouldn't be much of a chance, but to make sure you won't become pregnant, you can take this Morning After Pill." she said, handing Phoebe a white pill and a glass of water. Phoebe hastily swallowed the pill with a mouthful of water. 

"Did this do any permanent damage?" Prue asked "Will Phoebe be able to have children?"

Phoebe was relieved when the doctor replied, "No, there should be no lasting damage. She should be able to have as many children as she wants."

"Thank you." Prue said, and the doctor left the room.

But then she poked her head back in. "Oh, there is one more thing. The police are here. They need to speak to Phoebe."

Phoebe looked panicked, but Prue squeezed her hand and answered for her sister. "OK, but could you give a few minutes first?"

The doctor nodded and left. Phoebe turned to Prue, shaking her head.

"Prue, I don't wanna talk to them. I didn't see anything, he blindfolded me."

"Phoebe." Prue's tone calmed Phoebe a bit. "You have to talk to them. If you don't, someone else could be raped."

Phoebe thought about that for a while, before nodding and motioning to her sister to let the police into the room.

She was relived to find that two female police officers came in. A male one was there also, but he stayed outside.

Prue returned to her seat, and held Phoebe's hand. The younger officer sat in the other chair close to Phoebe.

"Miss Halliwell..." She began.

"Phoebe." Phoebe interrupted.

"Phoebe. My name is Maggie and I need to ask you a few questions about what happened. Is that OK?" Phoebe just nodded. "Where were you when it happened?"

"I was in the carpark, walking towards Prue's car."

"I take it Prue is your sister?" Phoebe nodded. "Well then, did you see who did this to you?"

Phoebe shook her head. "He grabbed me from behind, and blindfolded me."

 "Where did he kick you?"

"In the ribs, then in the stomach." Prue squeezed Phoebe's hand, and Phoebe looked at her sister who had tears running down her face.

"Then what happened?"

"He put his penis in my mouth. I turned away, but he pulled my face back and did it again."

"What happened next?"

"I don't remember. I must have removed myself from the scene. I didn't feel any pain, and I didn't know what he was doing to me. I don't remember anything after that until Prue came." Phoebe threw a thankful glance at her sister.

Maggie stood up. "Well Phoebe, thank you for your information. We may need to speak with you again, but we will contact you if that is necessary."

Prue showed the officers out of the room, then turned to her baby sister. "Oh Phoebe…" she began, but then found that she didn't know how to continue.

Phoebe said nothing, just patted the bed beside her. Prue hopped on the bed and the two sisters held each other as they cried.

After a long time, Phoebe fell asleep. By this time Prue was back on her own chair, and the two had just been talking. Piper still hadn't arrived at the hospital, and Prue guessed that it was because she and Leo had decided to go straight back to the manor.

She took another look at Phoebe, trying to decide whether or not to go to the manor herself.

At that moment, a nurse walked in to check Phoebe's vitals. She saw Prue's indecision and put her two cents in, "Go home Miss. She'll be sleeping for a while, and it would do you good to get some rest and get into some clean clothes." She indicated Prue's clothes, which were the same ones she had been wearing for three days. They were covered in Phoebe's blood, and felt stiff and heavy now that Prue thought about it.

She kissed Phoebe's forehead, then picked up her handbag and headed to the door. Turning around, Prue took one last look at Phoebe before leaving the room.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: I changed it so as to not offend certain people.  I hope it's OK now.


	2. Denial and Guilt

Denial and Guilt Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

That night was the first night Prue had been alone with Piper since Phoebe had been raped. They both got ready for bed, then Prue went into Piper's room.

Sitting down on the bed next to Piper, Prue looked down at the pattern on Piper's bedspread without saying a word. She traced the flowers with her index finger. Suddenly, she asked, "Do you think Phoebe blames me?"

Piper was surprised by this question. It took her a moment to answer. "No I don't, not at all. She knows that you would do everything in your power to keep her out of harm's way. She doesn't blame you. And neither do I. Nobody does. Why do you think that?"

Prue shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel like…like I have to prove myself every day, that I have to prove that I'm responsible to Grams…to you and Phoebe…to mom."

"Mom?" Piper was taken aback by the mention of their mother. What did she have to do with anything?

"Yeah, it's like I know she's watching," Prue said, her voice was starting to become shaky with emotion. "And…and every day I have to try so hard to make sure I'm doing things right, the way she wants…like I have to make sure I'm making her proud."

Patty was standing by Piper's bedroom window listening to this. She shook her head. "I'm proud of you. I'll always be proud of you."

"Mom's proud of you," Piper said. She reached forward and took Prue's hand. "She'll always be proud of you. There's no way you could disappoint her."

"Sometimes I'm not so sure about that," Prue said. Tears started to trickle slowly down her cheeks. She sniffed them back, but nothing kept them from coming. "I just wish that I didn't feel all this pressure."

Piper scooted forward and held Prue tight. "Prue, you don't have to feel pressured. Mom loves you. Grams loves you. Phoebe and I both love you."

"I know," Prue said, not exactly returning the sentiment. Piper didn't notice apparently.

"You need to start cutting yourself some slack. If you don't, it'll kill you," Piper said. She smiled, knowing her next comment would get a reaction out of Prue. "And then that will be one thing that we all can blame you for."

Prue looked up at Piper and noticed the huge grin on her sister's face. "You are evil!" Prue exclaimed. She shoved Piper away playfully and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Here I'm pouring my heart out to you and you crack jokes!"

"Sorry, I had to," Piper said with a laugh. Prue smiled.

"You…are such a smartass," Prue said snidely.

"Runs in the family," Piper replied. That did it. Prue grabbed one of Piper's pillows and an all out pillow war ensued in Piper's bedroom.

When they were exhausted, they lay on the bed, heads together.

"Prue?"

"Yeah Pipe?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great Piper!" Prue hugged her little sister, then ran her hand over Piper's flat stomach. "How far along?"

"Seven weeks. The baby's due in May."

"I'm going to be an aunt." Prue said softly. Then she said, "Hey, maybe this will cheer Phoebe up. Y'know, help her get over the rape."

"Mmm, maybe." Piper said, before both sister's fell asleep.

The next night, Prue and Piper had once again sat in the chairs that they had occupied over the past several days. Waiting for Phoebe to wake up so they could tell her the good news. When she finally did she found her sisters sleeping beside her. One on each side. They had waited for her for few hours before Piper started to get tired. She got off her chair and very gently laid down beside her sleeping sister. Prue noticing what Piper was doing decided to so the same thing. That was how Kimberly found them at 1AM. She couldn't resist what came to her mind, they looked so darn cute together. 

"Hey Vince where's the camera you use for the kids parties?"

"Under the counter next to the sink. Why?"

"Come here and see this and you'll know why." She grabbed the camera and headed back to Phoebe's room.

"Oh man now that is cute." He said.

"Yep. The patient and her two loving sisters." She said as she snapped a picture.

"You better hope that turns out to be an amazing pic, Kim."

"Why?"

"Don't you know who Prue is?"

Kimberly raised her eyebrows at Vince.

"Prue Halliwell. Only one of the best photographers in the city."

"That's why her name sounded familiar."

"That would be why." He replied as he went back to his desk.

"Great." As she too headed back to work.

Two days later, Phoebe came home from the hospital. Piper cooked Phoebe's favourite meal and they had a small party, with just seven of them – the three sisters, Cole, Leo, Jack and Darryl.

By the time dessert was over, Phoebe was exhausted. She said goodnight to everyone, then Prue and Piper carried her upstairs. She still wouldn't let any male touch her.

Once Prue and Piper had returned, Darryl got up off the couch. "Well I guess I'd better be getting home myself." Darryl said, retrieving his coat from the rack. "Thanks for the lovely dinner Piper."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming." Piper replied, closing the door after him.

"I'd better get going too. Got an early start tomorrow." Jack stated.

"Goodnight Jack." Piper, Leo and Cole chorused, before they went back into the kitchen.

"Not so good at subtlety are they?" Prue asked Jack before kissing him.

"Nope, but I don't mind." Jack replied. "I'm guessing you don't want to come with me?"

"No, I think I'd better stay. Y'know, it's Phoebe's first night home and all." Prue kissed him once more, than closed the door behind him.

Going into the kitchen, Prue found only Cole there.

"Piper and Leo went to bed." He explained. "I'm gonna go too. I don't think Phoebe wants me here, and I can't stay in one place for too long anyway. Damn bounty hunters."

Prue walked over to him. "Cole, Phoebe does want you here, it's just that with everything that's happened…" Prue searched for the right words to express her thoughts. "she finds it scary to be around guys. She won't even let Leo near her to heal her. She'll come around soon."

Cole merely nodded, and shimmered out. Prue sighed, then made her way upstairs to bed also.

In the middle of the night (actually it was 2 o'clock in the morning, but anyway…) Prue was awoken by Phoebe's screaming. "Prue…Prue…Prue" Phoebe was repeating over and over again.

"I'm coming Phoebe," Prue murmured, running to Phoebe's room.

When she got there, Phoebe was tossing and turning in her bed, soaked in sweat. Prue could see Phoebe yelling her name, just like she could hear. She went towards the bed, but stopped. Why wasn't Piper in there? Even if Phoebe had cried out Prue's name, Piper still should have come. She looked at Phoebe again. Prue could see Phoebe's lips moving, but, she realised, there was no sound coming out.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Healing, Slowly

Healing…Slowly Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Prue could see Phoebe's lips moving, but, she realised, there was no sound coming out.  Ignoring that fact for a moment, she saw that Phoebe was still asleep.  Prue decided not to wake Phoebe, and instead got into the bed and gently pulled the covers over her and Phoebe.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you baby." She whispered.  "Just rest.  I got you now."

Soon Prue followed her sister to the world of sleep.

Morning came with the sun shining through Phoebe's window.  Piper was the first up and had gone to Phoebe's room to check up on her.  She was surprised to see Prue and Phoebe sleeping there together.  She silently walked into the room and sat down in a chair, watching her sisters sleep.  They were always so cute together whenever they bunked in like that.  She remembered days when they were kids that she would go into Prue or Phoebe's room after Phoebe had a bad dream and Prue would cuddle with her baby sister.  She laughed quietly at the memory.

Prue stirred and noticed Piper watching them.

"Hey you.  What are you looking at so seriously at this hour?"

"You two.  You're always so cute together like that."

"Yeah whatever.  I seem to recall a few memories of you with her too."

"Yeah but right now it's you isn't it.  How'd she sleep?"

"She must have had a nightmare or something, but she didn't wake up."

Piper was confused.  "How did you know that?  Why did you come in?"

Prue shrugged, "I don't know how I found out.  I was woken by Phoebe yelling my name, so I came in here.  But then I saw that there was no sound coming out of her mouth."

Piper contemplated that thought.  "Maybe Phoebe got a new power or something."

"Who's got a new power?" Phoebe asked without moving from her hold on Prue.

"Morning sweetie. We think you might have a new power." Piper told her.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Last night I heard you screaming my name.  So I came in here, but you weren't actually saying anything." Prue told her, rubbing her back gently.

"So, what, you think I have telepathy or something?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Cool."

"Pheebs, are you hungry?" Piper asked.  Phoebe nodded.  "What would you like for breakfast?"

_Ooh crepes!  With strawberries!_ The thoughts entered Prue's mind, and she smiled.

"Pipe you know that anything you make is great."

"Crepes it is then."

"Ooh thanks Piper!  You're the best!"  Phoebe hugged Piper fiercely, forgetting about her stomach wounds for a moment.  "Ow, ow, ow."

"Are you OK Pheebs?"  both Piper and Prue asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just forgot about my stomach wounds for a minute there."  Prue and Piper didn't move.  "I'm fine, I promise.  Now go make me some crepes Piper!" Phoebe ordered.

Piper saluted.  "Yes sir!  Or should I say miss."  She said, turning on her heel and exiting the room.

"Do you want the first shower Pheebs?" Prue asked.

Phoebe stared at her in shock.  Then she felt Prue's forehead.  "Are you sure you're feeling alright Prue?  Since when do you not care about first shower?"

Prue playfully batted Phoebe's hand away.  "Since you came home OK?"

_Since I nearly lost my baby sister to a maniac._  The sombre thought came into Phoebe's mind at the same time as Prue spoke.

"OK."  Phoebe got up slowly, and made her way to the bathroom.

Later that morning Leo orbed into the conservatory where the three girls were waiting.  He had already come for breakfast, and had departed soon afterwards to find out about Phoebe's new power.

"Well?" Piper asked as soon as he had fully materialised.

"Phoebe does have a new power.  Telepathy."  Leo began.

"Then why did only Prue hear me calling her?  Shouldn't Piper have heard it too?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, that's the other part.  Prue also has the power of telepathy."

"What?  They've both got new powers?  Why didn't I get a new power too?" Piper exclaimed.

Prue and Phoebe shared a look and a thought. _Coz she can't control her new one yet._ Prue thought._  Or maybe it's because the elders actually want our house to stay standing for the remainder of this year._  Phoebe added.  Prue was the first to speak out loud.

"Don't you think your new power is quite enough to handle at the moment sweetie?"

"Yeah, I guess it is."  Piper answered sheepishly.  "But I still don't get why you guys always get new powers before me."

They ignored her comment, and turned back to Leo.

"So why did Phoebe and I both get a new power at the same time?  And why is it the same?" Prue asked.

"Well the elders knew that you and Phoebe were never as close as you and Piper, Prue.  Or Phoebe and Piper.  And they want the three of you to all be extremely close, because the closer you are, the stronger the Power of Three is.  They also knew that Phoebe wouldn't want to talk to anyone about what happened, but they figured that if Prue could hear her thoughts, then you could somehow get her to talk about it."

The three of them were silent for a moment or two, absorbing the information.

"So…what you're saying is that the elders are actually helping us?"  Phoebe said.

"For once." Piper added.

Leo nodded.  "Yeah pretty much."

_Cool._  Phoebe thought.  _Very cool._  Prue added.

Two days later, Piper took Phoebe to the hospital for a check-up.

The doctor examined the stiches in her stomach, and advised that Phoebe leave them in a little while longer.  He took out the stiches in her cheek though, and put a clean dressing on her stomach.

They were on their way out when they were stopped by Kimberly.

"Hi Kimberly."

"Hi Piper, hi Phoebe.  I just wanted to give you this Phoebe.  Open it at home OK?"

Taking the envelope from Kimberly, Phoebe eyed her suspiciously 

"You'll understand."

"Ok.  Thank you Kimberly."

"You're welcome."

At the manor the girls prepared for a sisters night.  Piper and Phoebe had rented some movies on the way home, and Piper had prepared some snacks before Prue got home from work.  They were about to sit down together in the living room when the phone rang.

Prue answered it.  "Hello?"

"Prue?  It's Lauren."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Cruel I know.  But I need more reviews!  No more until I get at least 10 reviews.


	4. Picking Up Threads

Picking Up Threads Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

"Prue?  It's Lauren."

Prue's heart skipped a beat.  _Andy._ She thought, making Phoebe's smile fade.  "Hi Lauren, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Andy is awake."

Prue let out the breath she had been holding.  _Thank God._  Phoebe's smile brightened again.  "Is he OK?"

"The doctors are doing some tests to see if he has any brain damage, but they think he'll be fine."

"Thank God he's OK.  I don't know what I would have done if…" Prue couldn't say the words.

"I know."  Came Lauren's simple answer.

"I really want to come over now, but I won't.  I think I can rest a bit easier now that I know for sure he's going to be OK."

"Right.  Well I'll keep you posted.  Maybe next time Andy can talk to you himself."

Prue smiled.  "I'd like that.  Thanks again Lauren."

"No problem Prue. Bye."

"Bye," Prue replied, before hanging up the phone.  She turned to her expectant sisters.  "Andy's awake, and as of yet there are no signs of brain damage."

"Oh my gosh that's so great!"  Piper exclaimed, enveloping Prue in a hug.

Before Phoebe joined in the hug, she sent Prue a knowing glance.

After breaking the hug, the three girls went into the living room with their snacks, arranging themselves on the couch much as they had in their younger days; Prue against one arm with Phoebe leaning against her with her head on Prue's chest.  And Piper sitting cross-legged at the other end facing her sisters.

"Let's watch _Scream_." Phoebe said.

Prue and Piper shared a look.  _Trust Phoebe to pick a horror movie to watch first._  Prue's thought entered Phoebe's head.

"At least that way Prue, we'll be able to laugh off the fear later."  Phoebe said.

Piper looked confused.  "Huh?"

"Prue thought 'trust Phoebe to pick a horror movie to watch first'." Phoebe explained.

"Ohhh.  Well Pheebs you're right.  I'll put it on." Piper replied, getting up off the couch.

Phoebe just lay against Prue. "I love you Prue.'

Kissing the top of Phoebe's head, "And I love you too Phoebe."

Piper walked back to the couch, "can I join in this love-fest?"

"Sure." Prue answered, opening her other arm to Piper.

Piper sat down next to Phoebe, being careful not to touch her stomach, and embraced both her sisters.

"I love you guys." She said.

"Love you too Pipe."  Came the reply from both Phoebe and Prue.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Phoebe remembered the envelope that Kimberly had given her.  Reaching for her jacket that was on the floor beside her she reached into the inside pocket and pulled out the envelope.

Opening it up she first read the note that was attached:

Prue, Piper and Phoebe:

_When I first met you three it was under the most tragic of circumstances.  Phoebe had been raped, and had sustained multiple injuries.  I watched as Prue and Piper kept a never-ending vigil beside the bed of their most treasured possession.  How do I know this?  I could see it in their eyes.  When you heard that Phoebe had made it through the worst, again I could see the love that the three of you share.  I just wish that I had sisters that I could share that kind of love with.  Love everlasting.  You three are always there for each other and I can see that you always will be no matter what.  You would all go to the ends of the earth to find each other no matter what the situation.  You have a certain magic about you that nobody could ever understand.  _

_I took this a couple of days before Phoebe went home.  She would be ok after all.  You had your sister whole again, at least physically.  But even with that, I know that you will help her to become mentally whole as well.  If anyone can help Phoebe get over this rape, it is you two.  For she has two sisters that loved her and cared for her more then their own lives. _

_Prue this may not be up to your standards out it was the best I could do at the time.  I saw you three and wanted to capture that moment in time.  And I wanted to share it with you.  I know that your love will endure anything.  As you get older you grow apart from your siblings.  But in you three I only see you growing closer._

_Take care of each other, as I know that you will.  But most of all.  Love each other._

_Your friend always  
Kimberly._

Phoebe took the picture from the envelope and looked at it as tears rolled down her cheek.  The three sisters looked at the picture that Kimberly had taken in the hospital that night after Phoebe surgery.  They were all curled up on her bed.  Piper had her head resting on Phoebe's chest and Prue had hers resting on Phoebe's shoulder.  Phoebe was still out from the drugs so she never realized that her sisters had even done that.  They had never told her.

"Not bad for an amateur." Prue finally said

"It is a good one of us isn't?" Piper added

"Yep.  Phoebe?" Prue asked

"It's adorable." She managed to sniff out.  "I never knew you two did that."

"It was our way at the time to let you know that we were there for you Pheebs." Piper told her.

Phoebe smiled and burrowed deeper into her sisters' embrace.

A few days later, Phoebe awoke in the middle of the night, having had another nightmare.  They had been coming less frequently, but were still extremely scary when they happened.  Sitting up, she slowly shook it off.  After regaining herself she got up and headed to Prue's bedroom.  Not wanting to wake her big sister, Phoebe just crawled into bed and snuggled against her big sister.  Out of sheer instinct Prue reached over and hugged Phoebe close to her.  "Night baby." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you Prue." Phoebe whispered before falling back to sleep.

Piper was the first to wake up that morning as usual.  She headed down the hall to check on Phoebe out of habit more then anything.  Even when they were kids growing up, she would always check on her baby sister as she made her way to the shower.  Not finding Phoebe in bed she knew she was in one of two places.  And since she had taken the Book of Shadows to her room last night, that narrowed it down to one.  She slowly opened the door to Prue's room so it cast a faint bit of light over the bed.  She smiled at the sight that she saw.  Prue was sitting up on one elbow looking down at Phoebe just watching her sleep.

Prue was watching Phoebe sleep when she saw the door open.  She didn't look up right away for she knew who it was.  When she did she saw Piper standing there with a big smile on her face.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing." Piper said as she walked over to the bed. "Another nightmare?"

"I don't know, probably.  She crawled in last night when I was sleeping."

"We gotta do something so she can get a decent nights sleep.  If the demon fighting doesn't kill her then the lack of sleep will."

"Yeah well on the same track it maybe the combination of the two that do it in the end."

"I thought of that too.  I'll start breakfast." Piper said as she got off the bed

"I'll stay here until she wakes."

"I know Prue.  You always do." Piper replied with a smile

"Get outta here." Prue said as she threw a pillow at her sister

Piper froze the pillow and turned around with a cheeky smile.  Prue also grinned, before using her power to fling the frozen pillow as Piper's backside, hitting it squarely.

They both laughed, and the commotion woke Phoebe while Piper ran down the stairs.

"Morning,"  Prue said, still smiling.

"Hi."  Phoebe replied sleepily.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Phoebe replied nonchalantly.  Prue threw her a look.

"I think you know what about."  _How about why you came to sleep with me?_ The thought flew through Prue's mind before she could stop it, and she knew that Phoebe had 'heard'.

"Well…um…I don't really know where to start…"

"How about at the library?"  Prue prodded gently, knowing that Phoebe would close up if she didn't want to talk.  _Come on Pheebs, talk to me._

"OK.  Well I was going to your car, and someone grabbed me…" Phoebe began slowly.  "He blindfolded me, and…and took me into the alley.  Then he…he took off my pants, and his and he…he…he…"  _That's OK honey, take your time._  Prue's soothing voice cut into Phoebe's thoughts.  _He raped me Prue.  And I know that you already knew that, but…_ Phoebe somehow found it easier to speak her mind telepathically than verbally.

But you need to tell someone your version, I understand Pheebs, keep going.

"I fought back Prue, I really did.  I kicked him a couple of times, then he slapped my face.  He kicked me, twice.  And then…" Phoebe trailed off, unable to say the words.  Prue said nothing, just pulled her baby sister closer and kissed her head.  _And then he…he put it in my mouth.  He made me blow him Prue._  At this both Prue and Phoebe broke down.

After a couple of minutes, Prue managed to compose herself, and she sent Phoebe a telepathic message.  _It's OK Pheebs, I'm here.  Can you keep going?_

Phoebe sniffed, and nodded.  "He got a knife, and he cut my cheek.  Then he put it…he…"  _He put the knife inside me.  I felt the blood running down my legs._  At these words Prue got teary eyed again.  How dare someone hurt her baby sister like that?  But she didn't let Phoebe see her tears, and urged her to continue.

"Then he stabbed me.  In my stomach.  I lost count after fifteen.  When he finally stopped, I lay still, I hoped he would think I was dead, and leave me alone…" Phoebe trailed off, looking out the window to where a beautiful day was breaking.

"But he didn't." Prue prompted her.

Phoebe shook her head.  "No."  She started shaking, and Prue pulled her closer, trying to help her feel safe.  _He punched my nose, then punched me in the ribs._  "And then I don't remember anything until you came."

By now Prue had tears running freely down her face.  They were silent tears though, and Phoebe didn't notice them until she felt the wetness on her own face.

"You know you looked like an angel then Prue.  You looked like my guardian angel, the one who would protect me from anything and everything."  When she heard this, Prue's tears increased.  She had failed her sister.  Her baby sister, who depended on her for protection and support.

Piper had been watching the two of them for the last few minutes, and although she couldn't hear the telepathic exchange between the two of them, she had gotten the general gist of what they were talking about.

When Phoebe said these final words, Piper saw the expression on her older sister's face and she knew that Prue was blaming herself for failing Phoebe.  So she came into the room and sat on the bed behind Prue, wrapping her arms around her big sister and resting her chin on Prue's shoulder.

"It's not your fault Prue.  You did nothing wrong."  Piper whispered into Prue's ear.

Prue said nothing, just rested her head on Piper's head and allowed her sisters to comfort her.

A few months later Phoebe was well on the way to recovering from the rape.  All of her physical wounds had healed, and many of the emotional ones as well.  She and Prue had grown a lot closer, mainly because of their telepathy.  Phoebe had shared her feelings about the rape with Prue, and Prue had shared her fears about Andy.  Piper had felt a bit left out at first, but soon she and Leo became wrapped up in her pregnancy and all the preparations for the new baby.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
